Sailor Moon
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Usagi and Rei disses the Negaverse (Parody of 'Malcolm X' by Royce Da 5'9" and Tre Little)


I don't own a damn thing.   
  
[Usagi]  
Negaverse, worst fucking villains ever (You ready?)  
  
Usagi would like to apologize to the family of my homegirl Ami  
for lettin' that shit leak out the house, it was a long story how it happened  
Negaverse, y'all better quit actin' like that wadn't my girl too  
Like I was tryin to disrespect her or somethin', I was tryna disrespect y'all  
'Cause that's what I'm doin' from here on in  
My new name from now on, don't even call me Usagi Tsukino no mo'  
Call me Sailor Moon, 'cause evrybody in the city wanna kill me   
I'm Sailor Moon now haha, we gon' see who goin, I ain't goin nowhere motherfucker  
We gon' see, evrybody who against me, I'm mad (BITCH!)  
Haha, yeah, there's only one problem  
Everytime you motherfuckers breathe on the earth  
It's a motherfuckin' lie bitch, nobody believes you (*echoes*)  
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
[Usagi]  
Yeah, what bad crew I gotta snatch up out the game (bitch)  
Who must I smack for sayin my name?  
Somebody gon' die, it's probably YOU  
You couldn't fit Nephrite's body in my shoes  
Beryl quick to talk, all hood until I pop up  
Plus, you just act tough cause Wiseman got locked up  
I am above y'all, when you droppin your youmas to kill me  
I only recognize the top of your hats  
And I don't like Beryl punk-ass, she think she tough  
He keep thirty youmas with him, cause she weak as fuck!  
I ever catch you by yourself, I'ma fuck you up  
Take your little cheap-ass pain and beat you up  
You better hope you and the wiseman keep in touch  
And be a good little hype girl, or your lease is up  
Since you signed Nephy, I don't see your teeth as much  
That's good, cause you got a grill like a fuckin truck!  
DAMN HOMIE, it's history, over, hang it up  
Go somewhere and hang up some Nephrite posters, PUNK  
You speak too late, y'all prolly gon' go up to them awards  
and get yo' ass whooped by little-ass Ami  
I just wish Beryl would stop tellin' everybody she ain't speakin' to me  
Like I'm one of her hoes or somethin'  
How 'bout this, I ain't speakin to you, chump  
And I'ma keep pickin on your weak ass crew  
You, BITCH, Malacite you a old stutterin fuck  
You a joke, I choke whoever buttered you up  
I've been ridin by your house, you don't come out too much  
You hidin, when I find you I'ma snatch you out of that truck  
and tie your old stankin ass to your couch and just  
FEED YOU, you already look like you about to bust  
you can run or hide; I'll be on your porch  
with a cheeseburger tryin to lure you outside!  
'Cause he's in it, Malacite say B-b-b-b-b-B-unit  
I bet you throw some extra "b's" in it  
Just like a stutterin' fool can't you tell it  
He sweats when he attacks, cuz he got a speach impediment  
You, BITCH, Porky's pig and Porky's tomb  
About to dig his own grave with a fork and spoon  
You, BITCH, Alan and Ann please  
Give it in, both y'all be raking' Nephrite's leaves  
What do I know, that other punk y'all got in your group  
I don't even know his name, but he can shovel my snow  
You, BITCH, let's face it I gave it to y'all  
My lil' brother got six puppies that's braver than y'all (barking sounds)  
Bitch is startin' the beef I'm 'bout to end with the quickness  
I'm 'bout to end this quicker than Q. Beryl can finish a biscuit  
Quicker than quick shit, y'all ain't felt the half  
Quicker than Makoto can pinch Ami's ass  
Don't call me, I ain't ready to squash you yet, kiss my ASS  
I don't wanna talk to Her, I am so sick I should be compared to cancer  
Y'all thought y'all dudes don't swing like Fred G.? Sanford  
I be makin' motherfuckers crash they heads when I fight  
Y'all lil'folks crack ya heads then rhyme, go play;  
you lil punk ass bitches, y'all can scream and yell all you want  
I feel like I'm battlin' Kenan & Kel  
You, BITCH, none o' y'all can put in the card to kill  
Rini better call me, like she called Mamoru  
Matter o' fact, I might even do a song with Mamo  
Sign with da school and hit you with a pole  
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
[Usagi]  
I don't even want you lil' punks to think I'm mad  
Y'all punks are Ninja Turtles, you're nothing  
Nothin', you not on my level, I will beat yo busta ass punk  
Rei Hino, bring it on  
  
[Rei]  
Rei Hino, the baby pyro, I'm just that why?  
I'm 5'6", got stacked fire, shit that high, I'm ridin'  
FUCK you and your bitchy appeal  
I make you take blue, white and red pills  
I bet you whatever that nobody beats my family  
Zoicite, Ami said that she'll eat you like candy  
What did you do, got on the phone and called her up  
You don't wanna talk to Beryl, but you talk to us  
You, BITCH, yo' crew some local hoes  
I hit you harder than that little girl that broke your nose  
You and Usagi can squash this with one talk  
Step around from your security and talk to that demon  
I understand you backin' your crew, but this my girl  
Anythin' that happen to her, somethin' gonna happen to you  
And I don't give a fuck, for that girl I'll do life  
I advise you to stop; yo' terror don't buy you life  
Only thing that terror brings is fake villains and problems  
Followed by heroes who hate fake villains and rob 'em  
But you punks is WACK; Malacite I'ma stab you  
So many times, I'ma feel bad when you collapse!  
You hoes is so BITCH you make me sick to my stomach  
Every person that you ever killed looked like they was missin' somethin'  
Big Bird lookin' punk, bitch, my style is realer  
What villain you ever know only good for your image?  
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
We gon' beat yo' ass DOWN   
  
[Rei]  
Yea you studderin ass motherfuckers, what y'all thought  
My girl here ain't have no backbone?  
bitch, it's on when I see y'all  
Nephrite what the fuck you thinkin' of , that's death boy  
Need Beryl to get y'all started ass bitches  
Fuck y'all hoes, I told Bunny I ain't like that motherfucka  
I smack the shit outta any one o' y'all punks  
What the fuck y'all thought y'all get bought bitch  
Tokyo orientated; y'all motherfuckers hate it  
Learn how to kill stop bein' mad y'all bitches  
Trick, trick, when I catch yo' bitch ass, yea dude  
Asked about death, you comin' to yo' doom  
You'll end up like click boom, bitch  
Tokyo Juuban motherfucker, regardless  
Get the point bitch, or get the hollows motherfucker  
It's death Flow, bitch, Big Homie 


End file.
